


Additive Effects

by eoen



Series: The Dark Scott Series [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier misplaces a student and the NO trio pick up two kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additive Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Scott Summers = Scott Boudreaux  
> Ororo Monroe = Ophelia Rene Boudreaux-LeBeau

##  ****

Additive Effects

Cairo, in Remy's opinion, was over-rated. Oh, the tourists were easy pickings and the museum was great, but it stank. The crowds weren't friendly and the amount of poverty he could feel in the marketplace made him sick to his stomach. 

The Guild was in pathetic shape. They were being run ragged by some bastard calling himself the Shadow King and didn't have the sense to put a hit out on him. There was an all out war between the Thieves and Assassins Guilds. 

Remy garnered plenty of odd looks as he wandered through the streets, too restless to stay in his hotel room. He supposed it was the fact that he was wearing his gloves and a jacket. He didn't care. He knew in a few minutes, when the sun went down he'd be cold, even if no one else was. 

There was a layer of grime in the streets. He smelled ozone an instant before he saw the little girl fighting a gang. The group of boys were in local Assassin colors. Obviously, they were out to make their bones. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he snapped in Arabic. 

"Stay out of this. This isn't your business!" 

"I think it is. You're so brave. Killing a child." 

"She's a mutant and a thief!" Remy spun his bo out to full length. He grinned and pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head to hold back his hair. His red eyes surprised them so he was able to take down two of them. 

The little girl kicked the one holding her in the crotch. He howled and collapsed. "You little bitch!" he hissed. One of his partners pulled out a gun. She focused on him and a blast of lightening knocked him into the wall and into unconsciousness. Remy killed the last one, snapping his neck with one blow of his staff. 

The little girl crumpled to the ground. Remy picked her up. Circumstances must have force her powers out early. Poor pup. He looked up at the round of applause and found himself in the middle of an Assassin's clean up crew. He blinked. Their leader grinned. 

"You must be Bella's husband. I recognize the moves." he said in Russian. "I'm Alexi." Remy grinned. 

"A pleasure. Thanks for the explosives, Alexi." 

"Did they help with your little problem?" 

"Yeah. Worked like a charm." The little girl curled her arms around his neck. Remy rubbed her back. "Shhhh. It's over now," he murmured. Hazel eyes twinkled at him. 

"Should I tell Belle you have a girlfriend?" he teased. "I'll walk you back to your hotel. These washouts will be taken care of. Five and they can't manage to kill a child." He shook his head. Remy dropped his shades over his eyes. 

"You Challenging?" 

"Passed already. I'm here until you leave the country. They want us on the same plane." He grinned. "I've got business in DC." 

Remy raised a brow. "Anyone I know?" 

"Doubt it. He's a cop." 

"Oh. Be careful. And come visit Nawlins. Bella'd love to see you." 

"I'll do that. Here you are. Here's my pager. Call me if you need anything for the little one." 

"I'm going to try to find her family." She started to shake and he tightened his grip. "After I get her fed." 

"Good luck." 

The hotel staff was better trained than to question the foibles of high paying customers. The young maid clucked over the pretty little child as she gave her a bath and washed out the dirt from her snow white hair. Half asleep, too thin, and dirty, she was still lovely. She looked fragile tucked into the big bed. 

Remy was on the phone. He was not happy with the news. The child was an orphan. A self-taught pick pocket. She was beneath the notice of any but the children's gang who shunned her because she was a mutant. He stroked her hair. The next phone call was to his home. 

"Residence de Boudreaux-LeBeau," the maid answered. 

"Alo, Marie. Bella or Scott up?" 

"Oui, I get M. Scott." 

"What is it, Remy? Something wrong?" 

"Do you thing Belle would like to be a mother?" 

"Have you knocked up a serving girl?" 

"Ha-ha. I like my balls right where they are. Non, I found an orphan. She's eight. A self-taught thief. And she knocked down two Assassin trainees." 

"Impressive. Bring her home. We'll find someone to take care of her if Bella doesn't like the idea." 

"That was the idea. I just... she's scared and so fragile." 

"You want to save her like Jean-Luc saved you. Like Papa saved me." 

"Oui. Is that the wrong reason?" He could hear Scott smile. 

"Welcome to adulthood, Street-Rat." 

"Yeah. Fuck you too." 

"I'm serious. You're more than capable of making decisions, no matter what I say." 

"Thanks." 

"We'll see the two of you in a few days. You can get what you need right?" 

"Oui." 

The bellboy brought up the packages and beamed at the fat tip he received. Remy located the pick and rubber bands he'd requested. He propped the sleeping girl up against his knees and plaited her hair in the tiny braids Tante Mattie had taught him to do so he could make legal pocket money. He tucked her in and called to make arrangements for other documents and a plane ticket. 

She woke screaming as thunder crashed outside. Remy held her as she cried. He had a pretty good idea of what her talents were now. The storm calmed as she did. Well, that shouldn't be a problem. He would teach her to shield her mind. Then, she would be able to reach for the power when she needed it. Like he did. Maybe Tanta Renne would make her a charm against nightmares. 

He sang her a soft lullaby until she slept. He unpacked the rest of the packages and slept for three hours.  
  


He woke to find himself regarded by blue cat eyes. "Morning." Her eyes widened. "Sleep well?" 

"Yes, thank you," she responded in English. He grinned at her. 

"You hungry, Petite?" 

"Who are you?" 

"Remy LeBeau. And you would be?" 

"Most call me Rat or Ro." 

"Pleased to meet you, Petite." 

"Pete?" 

"Petite. It means 'little one,'" Remy explained. "What would you like to eat?" 

"Fruit?" 

"As you like. There are clothes for you on the dresser. Why don't you find something you like? I'll get food." He knew she needed more than she'd be willing to ask for. 

She stared in open amazement at the clothing. She chose a pair of green flowing pants and a loose white shirt with delicate embroidery along the neck and sleeves. She slipped on the dirty sneakers she'd been wearing before. She looked at her reflection and played with the braids. She struck a pose she'd seen on a magazine cover. Remy applauded her. 

She bowed like the street performers. A discreet knock announced food. Remy let them in and tipped them. Over breakfast she questioned him. "Why did you help me?" 

He shrugged. "I didn't like the odds." 

"That is not the whole truth." He smiled at her. 

"I've been where you are. A man helped me. In his honor, I want to do the same for you." She studied him. 

"What is this going to cost?" 

"I want to train you as a Thief and my wife will train you as an Assassin." 

"Thieves and Assassins don't get along." 

"They do where I live. Will you come with me?" 

"Where?" 

"Nawlins. America." She gaped at him. "You don't have to answer right now. Eat. You're too thin. Then, we'll go shoe shopping."  
  


"Hello, young lady," Alexi said kissing Ro's hand. She giggled and gripped Remy's hand tighter. "You're looking much better than last night." 

"Thank you." 

"You have lovely hair." 

"Thank you." 

"I see you've been shopping. Are you having fun?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you going to stay with Remy?" 

"Yes." Remy smiled. 

"I'm glad, chere." He gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" 

"No, but I will take a raincheck. Goodbye, Sweet Lady." She smiled at him. Remy nodded to the Assassin. 

"I'll see you around, Alexi." The crowds didn't seem as unfriendly. Remy realized that the Assassins were giving them a wide berth and smiled to himself.  
  


Ro was disconcerted by the forger's shop. It was so much darker and dingier than the one's they'd been in. "Guildmaster LeBeau, welcome to my humble shop." 

"Greetings, Maker," LeBeau answered. 

"Oh, and this must be the young woman who has stolen your imagination. Hello, Sweet Child. My wife is in the back and would love to meet you. Aba Amal," he called through the curtain. A woman peeked out. 

"Yes? Oh, Little One, come with me and leave the men-folk to their work." She held out her hand and Ro went to her. 

When they left, Ro was wearing a grin of pride and griping the scarf she'd been stitching. And Remy had a sheaf of new papers for his new little girl.  
  


Sitting at the gate in the Cairo International Airport Ro was the calmest child in the room. She sat quietly finishing the embroidery. "Papa Remy?" 

"Yes, Tite?" 

"Do you hear the wind?" 

"Non. What does it sound like?" 

"It sounds like the hawk in the sky. Like prayer call. Like..." she frowned searching for words. "Bells." Remy nodded. 

"And what does it feel like?" 

"Like a hug. Like the hooves in the marketplace." 

"Like this?" He blew a puff of air on the back of her neck and she giggled. 

"Hello, LeBeau." 

"Alexi. Ro, you remember Alexi?" 

"Yes." She went back to her stitching. "Are you going to be my uncle now?" Alexi raised his brows and Remy shrugged. 

"Would you like me to be?" 

"Yes." 

"Then I will." 

"Good."  
  


"You must be Ro. I'm going to be your mother." Belladonna knelt down to greet the little girl. 

"Bella?" 

"That's right, chere." 

"Papa Remy?" Ro switched from English to Arabic. "They aren't thieves." 

"Non, chere," Remy agreed. He carried her to the car. "Do you remember what I told you at the hotel? 

"Assassins?" she whispered. "But she's so pretty." 

Bella laughed. "Thank you, Ro. Now, what do you think of Bertha for a new name?" Ro gaped at her. "Non? Then, Victoria?" Ro shook her head. "Agatha?" 

"Louisa?" Scott offered. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Scott. Bella's brother." 

"Okay, but I still don't like the name 'Louisa.'" 

"Patricia?" Remy suggested. She shook her head. "Juliet?" 

"Ophelia?" Scott queried. 

"Ophelia," Ro declared. 

"Ophelia Rene Boudreaux-LeBeau," Bella said as they settled in the limo.  
  


"Any sign, Alex?" Jean asked. 

"No," he sighed, "sorry, Red." 

"Have you checked Cairo?" Cable asked as he took over his security shift. 

"Every Cairo in the United States. Nothing." Cable nodded. "Why the Hell are you so sure she's in Cairo?" 

"That's how she hooked up with Gambit in my dimension. Thought it might work the same here." 

"It was worth a shot." Alex and Jean left. 

"Idiot," Cable muttered. "Wonder if he bothered to check Egypt?" The thought was too late. The plane carrying their quarry was already in the air.  
  


Charles Xavier was torn. He was desperate to find his missing student, but he just wasn't sure he was that desperate. He decided to flip a coin. 

He called. 

"Residence Boudreaux-LeBeau," Bella answered cheerfully. 

"May I speak with Remy or Scott?" 

"Hang on. Remy!" Remy picked up on his office extension. 

"LeBeau." 

"It's Charles Xavier." 

"Bonjour, Wheels. What's up?" Don't tell me they've figured us out already. 

"One of my students is missing." 

"Dude. That's rough. You called the cops?" 

"I'm hoping not to have to rely on them. We have filed a report." 

"You want the name of a good investigator up there?" 

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you would keep an eye out for her." 

"Describe her." Remy took down the name and decided to check his database for the rest of the information. "I'll let you know. Rock on, Wheels." He hung up on the man. She could be Ophelia's mama. Maybe she's looking for her? Doesn't matter. He pushed the incident to the back of his mind with the rest of the current puzzles he had to deal with.  
  


Patrick Finnean was a beta telepath. He wasn't used to being overwhelmed by voices in crowds, let alone in the middle of a deserted street. He heard very clearly the high sweet voice of a little girl. He couldn't ignore her terror. He slid into the alley on his right and closed his eyes. He focused on her voice to the exclusion of all else, just the same way he focused on a security grid. He traced her voice back and broke into a run. He slid into the tunnels he'd noted for escaping the cops and into the middle of a warzone. 

Blood and gore splattered the walls, partially dismembered bodies littered the floor. Huddled in a corner, hoping not to be seen was a bony little mutant. He didn't hesitate, but grabbed her and ran. He was just a Thief. This slaughter was beyond him. 

He cuddled her beneath his trench-coat. He had to get out of town before those Assassins found one of their marks had been missed. There was one chance.  
  


Bella stared at the man on the front step. He was rocking an obviously mutant child and shaking. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Come in," she said as he fed her a Thief recognition code. "Remy!" she called. The red-head looked down from the top of the stairs, Ophelia in her pajamas next to him. 

"Stay here," he told her and went down to meet the desperate man. "Poor ding," he whispered, stroking the little girl's hair. It wasn't clear which of the two of them he was referring to however. Patrick was shocked when devil red eyes fastened on him. He straightened. 

"Guildmaster LeBeau, I come seeing Sanctuary." 

"Come, let us speak in private." He glanced at his wife who went up to tuck Ophelia in. He led the older man into his office. He wrapped the antique quilt from the back of the couch around the young mutant and settled her. "Speak." 

"My name is Patrick Finnean from New York." He explained how he'd found the child and his fears. He'd felt more at ease as soon as he'd entered the house, but didn't know why. 

"We'll find a place for the child. She will be safe here. As will you. You need to train your telepathy. You could be distracted on a pinch if you don't learn to protect against intrusions. But that can be dealt with later. What is her name?" 

"Sarah. She's been wavering between rage and shock." 

"You be too tired for this," Remy soothed. "Y' need a shower and some dinner." He settled the New York Thief in a guest room. He placed Sarah in the spare bed in Ophelia's room. 

Ophelia was still awake when Remy came in. "Papa Remy, is she hurt?" 

"She hurtin' inside, 'tite. Y' watch out f' her, non?" Ophelia nodded. She clamored out of bed and went to her dresser to get out some pajamas for her current roommate. 

"These will fit her," Ophelia said in her effortlessly perfect English. 

"Good. Y' get a washcloth an' some water?" Bella poked her head in to the room as their daughter went out. 

"Oh, the poor thing. What happened?" 

"She watched her people killed. She's still in shock." Scott entered carrying a bowl of warm water, followed by Ophelia. The little girl directed her Papa Scott to put the bowl on the bed, shooed away her Papa Remy and washed away the tear streaks and the blood from where the little mutant's bones had protruded through her skin. Bella drew the boys into the hall. 

"Are we going to keep her or find her a foster family?" Bella asked. 

"Finnean thinks it was Assassins that took out her family, but it doesn't sound... organized enough for that. But if the slaughter was as bad as he makes out, I think she's safest here. Besides, she wants revenge on the ones that killed her family." 

"So we train her as both. Ophelia will help take care of her. I'll call Mattie and have her take a look at her," Scott stated. Remy grinned at him. 

"At this rate I'll never have to get pregnant. Thank God," Bella stated. Remy put an arm around her waist. 

"You don't want to get pregnant? Guess that means you don't want..." he bent down to whisper in her ear. She flicked his ear with one perfectly manicured nail. 

"Hey, there are children around here." Remy and Bella turned wide innocent eyes on him. "And you two count." 

"Jealous?" Bella teased. "According to the rumors...." She trailed off. Her brother regarded her suspiciously. 

"I don't want to ask, but the curiosity will probably kill me if I don't." 

"Remy can explain it to you. I've got children to attend to." She left them standing in the hall. 

"Do I even want to know?" 

"Probably not. Come down to my office. I'll let you in on what's going on." 

Scott settled on the couch with his feet up on the arm while Remy propped his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "So, what do I not want to know first?" 

"I'll tell you about the little one. Her name is Sarah. There's a New York thief in the flowered room. He's a telepath. He heard screaming and ran to help. He found her and ran. She watched her family and friends be destroyed. They were living in tunnels under the city. He grabbed her because she was one of the only ones left alive. He thinks it was Assassins. That's why he came here. I don't think it was. It's too sloppy of a hit. It's probably a merc force." 

"The Guild doesn't tend to take mass hits, but it has been done. Usually, though, it's a matter of poisoning or gassing a roomful of people. Belle's specialty is poisons actually." 

"Yes, I know. There's arsenic in the kitchen and she's been distilling digitalis from the foxglove plants in the back garden. But seriously, do you think she's still in danger?" 

"No. And your thief's probably okay too. But I don't want to farm her out. She's going to be angry. We'll have to channel that appropriately. And she's not going to feel safe unless she knows that the mercs can't get to here. This is the best place for that. Besides, Ophelia needs a sister. And I need to start thinking about heirs." 

"Don't say that too loudly around your sister. She's still trying to bump you off." 

"I've noticed. Well, that's settled. What gossip have I missed?" Remy studied his nails. 

"Well," he started, "it seems that there is a contingent of women spreading the rumor that we're involved." 

"Involved how?" Scott's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He was not pleased. 

"Involved as in 'fucking like bunnies' involved. And any time I try to deny it, it just makes them more sure that it's true. And your sister is no help. She wouldn't have a problem with it and that's feeding the gossips even more." 

"Last I heard, she was going to castrate you if you looked at another woman." 

"Yeah. Woman, yes. You, no. She doesn't care. She's sick and twisted." 

"You two have been talking about this?" 

"Um, yeah. Well, she wanted to know if it was true and spent the next three hours trying to convince me to tell her that it was the truth by assuring me that it wouldn't make her angry." 

"And just why would that be?" 

"Because she's sick and twisted." 

"Like you've said before. What aren't you telling me?" 

"She wants me to either set you up with someone or start dating you myself. I told her I'd work on it." 

"Does this mean I'm going to be subjected to an endless round of blind dates and political alliances?" 

"For the most part? Yeah." 

"Brat." 

"So, I want particulars. What are you looking for in a mate?" 

"I'll know it when I meet the right person." 

"That's not helping me. You don't have to face Belle every night." 

"Why did you marry her again?" 

"Because the sun wouldn't rise in the morning if I didn't." Scott blinked. That wasn't the answer he'd been considering. 

"Okay. So you know what I'm talking about. I'm not going to waste time on flings. I've been known to find my own dates." 

"Your point?" 

"Don't set me up." 

"But..." 

"I don't care. Go steal her something pretty. Just leave me out of it." Remy shrugged. 

"Okay. Okay. Chill out. You're going to give yourself a heart attack, Fearless." 

"And don't call me 'Fearless.'" 

"Sure, Scotty." 

"Or 'Scotty.'" 

"Come on, I've got to have some sort of nickname for you." 

"Try 'boss.'" 

"Not in this lifetime." 

"They called me 'slim' in high school." The younger man looked him up and down. It was a disconcerting feeling to be on the receiving end of that glance instead of watching him analyze some wandering female. 

"Slim? That must have been sarcasm." 

"I forget you weren't around me then. No, I was a bean-pole. Everything was out of proportion. It's amazing that I didn't manage to kill myself during training. I'm guessing 'Slim' is out then. Hmmm... I'll think on it." 

"Sure, Scotty. You do that. Until then, Fearless, shall I get the paperwork made or will you?" 

"I'll work on it. And I'll call Hawthorne and set up an appointment for Sarah. I want to make sure there isn't anything wrong with here." 

"I'll call Mattie and tell here we have a new little girl. She'll want to be involved."  
  


Remy snuggled close to his wife, wrapping one arm around her waist and burrowing into the rose scented silk of her hair. The faint scent of smoke clung to her hair. There was something else in her scent, but he was still fuzzy and couldn't place it. She turned to face him and ran a hand down his cheek. He smiled and turned into the touch. "Wake up, Volouse." 

"I'm awake, chere. What time is it?" 

"Nearly eight." 

"Damn morning person." 

"Am not. This is important and we have to take Sarah to the doctor's. And me as well." His eyes snapped open. 

"Bella?" 

"Mattie thinks I'm pregnant." He blinked. 

"Pregnant?" 

"As in going to have a baby, Cher." 

"Oh." He stared at her for a long moment. Belle forced herself not to laugh at the glazed look in his eyes. She supposed it was slightly unfair to spring this on him when he was still half asleep. "Guess this means you want to go shopping." 

"After I get it confirmed, but you and I both know that Mattie is better than any commercial test on the market. 

"Oui. What time is Hawthorne expecting us?" 

"Ten." 

"Then why am I awake?" 

"Because Sarah and Ophelia are up and heading downstairs for breakfast and the only person up is Scott." 

"He can't make cereal." 

"Then you better save them from a fate worse than death." 

"Pushy." 

"That's why you love me. I'll be down in a few minutes," she said as Remy pulled on his robe. There was a beautiful dragon inscribed on the back. Belle had gotten it for him from Japan. She had one in black with a tiger on it. 

Scott looked up, relieved when Remy wandered into the kitchen. He didn't think that giving the kids coffee with chickory was the way to go. The younger man found a smile for the girls. He dug around in one of the cabinets. "Would y' like pancakes?" he asked the children. 

"Oui, Papa Remy." 

"Yes... please." Sarah dragged the memories of polite behavior from somewhere and felt the sting of tears as she remembered that her mother wasn't going to be around to correct her manners anymore. Finnean followed his nose to the kitchen. He found the two children and three adults moving through the room. There was a place set for him at the table. The little black girl was showing the rescued Morlock how to put syrup on her pancakes. And then, how to use the fork to cut the fluffy circles. The blonde who had met him at the door patted the chair. Guildmaster LeBeau was by the stove. He was busy making more pancakes. He sipped his coffee as he worked. He nodded to the thief. "Patrick Finnean, may I present Belladonna Boudreaux, my wife, Guildmaster Scott Boudreaux, and Ophelia Boudreaux-LeBeau my daughter. Sarah, you remember. Sarah this is Patrick, do you remember him, Sweetie?" The bony child looked at the thief with blank eyes. 

He reached out for her mind. That brief contact seemed to remind her. "You took me away from the bad people. The man with the claws." Remy's eyes snapped to the young girl. He met his wife's eyes over her head. 

"What kind of claw, padnat?" Remy asked softly as he put another pancake on her nearly empty plate. 

"Like a big mean stray cat." Remy nodded and stroked her bright pink hair. He made sure that he was facing the stove before he let his lips curl into the distaste that was roiling in his stomach. He wasn't really hungry for anything right now. Belle seemed to sense the change in his mood and went to take over. She noted that the mug was starting to glow. 

"Remy," she said, "why don't you catch your shower. I'll take over." He nodded. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and escaped up the stairs after absorbing the energy he'd been preparing to release.  
  


Finis


End file.
